Durant le voyage
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle et le voyage des cinq.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fic : **Titillement  
**Auteur de la fic : **Yuuki Seijaku ou yuuki tohma  
**Disclaimer : **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle appartient à Clamp.  
**Genre de la fic : **Humour, drabble  
**Notes : **Elle a été écrit à l'occasion d'une nuit de drabble avec pour thème « Picotement ». Et il fait pile 100 mots !

Ca le titillait. Ca le languissait. Ca lui manquait.

Kurogane en avait envie. Et pourtant il luttait de toutes ses forces, après tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas de demander ça.

Ca le démangeait, ça le chatouillait, ça l'asticotait.

Il en était hors de question. S'il posait cette question, toute sa réputation de gros nounours au sale caractère serait totalement brisée.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Ca lui picotait la bouche depuis tout à l'heure, il ne pouvait que céder.

- Moi aussi je peux avoir une glace… ?

Foutu monde du parc d'attractions. Et foutu dessert à la noix. Ca lui apprendra.

Fin.


	2. Le personnage figurant

**Titre de la fanfic :** Le personnage figurant

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle appartient à Clamp.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Les personnages oubliés ».

Ce jour là, Fye et Kurogane s'amusaient avec Sakura et Shaolan. Enfin, plutôt, Fye-tout-court s'amusait avec les deux autres à faire la liste de tous les gens qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés plusieurs fois dans divers mondes.

Il fallait dire, qu'il y en avait pas mal. Ils les écrivaient sur une liste, avec Fye qui faisait des jolis dessins censés les représenter, et Kurogane grognait dans son coin.

Soudain, ils se souvinrent de quelqu'un. Une fille aux cheveux blonds qu'ils rencontraient bien souvent. Pourtant, jamais au grand jamais il ne lui avait adressé la parole. En effet, celle-ci jouait le rôle de figurante puis disparaissait immédiatement après. La case juste après.

Tout en se faisant cette réflexion, ils ne remarquèrent pas que Miyuki-chan passa tout près d'eux en courant parce qu'elle était en retard. Décidément, celle là, elle était mieux que « Où est Charlie ».

Fin


	3. Le secret

**Titre de la fanfic :** Le secret

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle provient de Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Aucune

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Faire la lumière ».

Depuis qu'il avait fini chez Yuko, et qu'il était parti à la recherche des plumes, les seuls sourires que Fye osait offrir, n'étaient que mensonge. Kurogane, fut d'ailleurs la première personne à le remarquer, tout perspicace qu'il était. Aussi, restait-il à savoir pourquoi. A faire la lumière sur ce secret qui semblait plongé dans les ténèbres.

Pour cela, il lui fallu attendre pas mal de temps, et il lui fallu vivre pas mal d'aventures en rapport avec le magicien bien trop souvent. Mais, quand enfin il apprit toute la vérité, il comprit aussitôt pourquoi tous les sourires de Fye était faux.

Aussi, joua-t-il le rôle du gros nounours, un soir ou personne ne les voyait, en serrant le blond contre lui en le traitant d'imbécile de magicien à la noix.

Fin


	4. Une princesse respectée

**Titre de la fanfic :** Une princesse respectée

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle provient de Clamp

**Genre de la fanfic :** Romance

**Couple :** Tomoyo x Kurogane \o/

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon de fanfiction sur le thème « Tais toi et embrasse moi »

Tomoyo était une princesse vraiment respectée.

Ou presque.

Il y avait toujours ce ninja qui voulait être plus fort que tout le monde. Ce ninja aux yeux rouges flamboyant qui osait parfois tenir tête à la prêtresse du Japon, aimée de tout le pays.

Mais qui a dit que Kurogane n'aimait pas Tomoyo ?

Quand il la revit, il se mit à brailler comme quoi c'était inadmissible qu'on lui fasse ça à lui, et qu'il avait failli mourir un nombre incalculable de fois !

Tomoyo, qui toute souriante qu'elle était annonça :

- Tais-toi et embrasse moi. Tu es quand même content de me revoir non ?

Le ninja se mit à grogner, mais fini par obéir.

Ce fut l'un des seuls ordres auquel il obéit. Et ce fut le meilleur.

Fin


End file.
